Conventionally, a named entity extracting method is disclosed which is capable of operating a plurality of named entity extracting modules with respect to a single input text and organizing extracted named entities in order to respond to a plurality of different tasks (for example, refer to Patent Reference 1).
Here, a named entity is a specific linguistic item, such as a named entity, the name of a company, an email address, a country name, a city name, a product name, an organization name, a time, a date, a monetary expression, a proportional expression or the like, which is treated as one unit by a task.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-248680